ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Joanne Germanotta
Joanne Germanotta (born Joanne Stefani Germanotta on March 12, 1955, and died on December 18, 1974) was Joe Germanotta's sister who died at 19 years old of Lupus. Although Joanne passed away before Gaga's birth, she says she always felt a strong connection to her and that because of that, have two hearts. Gaga described her aunt as an artist. Gaga named her fifth studio album Joanne in memory of her. Writing For A Moment is a poem written by Joanne Germanotta and released on The Fame album booklet. Gaga decided to publish her poem because her late aunt never had the chance of being published during her life. : Yesterday, I took a walk in the rain The cool refreshing droplets splashed on my cheeks. I walked, And walked, And walked, Not knowing where I was going. The trees swayed as a chilly spring Gently caressed their branches. A cute white rabbit scampered Across a wide open field. He stopped in front of me in a Patch of emerald. He had a quizzical look on his furry little face. He wiggled his ears, Crinkled his nose, And scratched his whiskers like An old man. I started to laugh. He ran off into the distance Looking like a pearl in a patch of seaweed. The cool refreshing droplets splashed On my cheeks. I walked, And walked, And walked, Not knowing where I was going. I saw a family of ducks on a lake, I stopped to look, Mama Duck first, And all the little ducklings gliding Behind her in a single file. They were dancing to the music of the rain tapping on water. And then I was my reflection on the mirror-like surface of the lake And for a moment… I was the only living creature around. The cool refreshing droplets splashed On my cheeks. I turned, And walked, And walked, Knowing where I was going. Handwriting and letters on the album Joanne Since Gaga named the album in memory of Joanne, on the album's back cover and booklet, the handwriting of her name was placed in the tracklist, also Twitter used it as part of stickers for the album promotion. On the booklet, there are included some personal stuff, like her student card, and letters to his brother (Gaga's father), Joe Germanotta. Joanne handwritting.png|Handwritting sticker Joanne tracklist handwritting.png|Tracklist handwritting Joannes student card.jpg|Student card Joanne lyrics.jpg|Letter Joanne personal item 4.jpg|Letter Joanne's poem.jpg|Poem excerpt Joanne personal item 3.jpg Joanne personal item 5.png Trivia *The Fame Ball Tour nickname was "Joanne". *Between Lady Gaga's Rainer Maria Rilke tattoed quote, she included the date of Joanne's death. *The end of the Manifesto of the Little Monsters is the date of her death. *Lady Gaga's dad opened a restaurant named "Joanne" after his sister in 2012. *Lady Gaga wrote a song named "Paradise" dedicated to Joanne for her jazz album with Tony Bennett, "Cheek to Cheek", but it didn't make the final cut in the album, but it did in her fifth studio album but with another title. *Lady Gaga named her fifth album "Joanne" dedicated to her aunt. Reference *Times Online Article Category:Germanotta